Dear Diary
by ciu-chan
Summary: Katakan aku suka padanya, maka akan kuakui hal itu. Dan bilang aku pengecut, maka akan kuakui hal itu juga. /Asal kau bahagia, aku pun turut bahagia, Kakakku Tercinta. Shounen-ai. Incest. YusukexSasuke.


Sket Dance © Shinohara Kenta

Warning : Shounen-ai. Incest.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ah, apa yang kutulis di atas itu benar? Entahlah, Himeko bilang kalau menulis perasaan di buku harian dapat meringankan beban di hati. Dia begitu berisik menceritakan buku hariannya bersama Kapten di ruang klub. Dasar, perempuan. Mereka membicarakannya sampai sore hari, telingaku sakit mendengar ocehan mereka. Dan bodohnya. Aku membeli–diam-diam–buku harian di toko buku dekat sekolah. Tentu aku tidak mengajak Himeko maupun Switch. Mau taruh di mana wajahku nanti? Sudah sering harga diriku dijatuhkan…

Intinya, aku ingin menulis sesuatu di sini. Tapi sudah sepuluh menit aku belum menulis apapun, hingga akhirnya kutulis paragraf kedua ini. Belakangan ini, hatiku sering berdebar berlebihan saat dekat dengan seseorang. Apa aku bakal mati lebih cepat? Haha, pertanyaan konyol. Hatiku memukul lebih kuat dari biasanya. Mataku selalu mencari-cari keberadaanya. Sekalipun aku dan dia jarang berbicara, aku sering memperhatikan–meski dia tak tahu itu.

Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku rasa dunia bergerak lebih cepat di sekitarku, membuatku melayang-layang di udara. Aku menyadari ada sesuatu dari nama itu yang akan membuatku selalu terikat dengannya. Jarang kulihat ia tersenyum padaku–tidak pernah malah–tapi, lebih baik begitu. Aku tak ingin jantungku berhenti. Katakan aku suka padanya, maka akan kuakui hal itu.

Dan bilang aku pengecut, maka akan kuakui hal itu juga. Aku terlalu mencintainya sampai rasanya cintaku untuknya tidak akan cukup. Lagipula, aku tidak akan pernah mengakui perasaanku ini. Bayangkan juga, bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa kau mencintai dia. Itulah hidupku. Aku tidak mungkin menyampaikannya, dan juga tidak mungkin menyimpannya.

Beberapa lama kupendam cinta pandangan pertama ini hingga menemukan fakta yang mengejutkan. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum bahagia ataupun menangisi cintaku ini. Cinta pandangan pertama, eh? Kata kebanyakan orang cinta pada pandangan pertama tidak akan berakhir bahagia. Kurasa itu pernyataan yang benar, aku setuju mengenai hal itu.

Di sisi lain, aku benci pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku menyukai dia–sosok manis yang terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi hingga sering dipermainkan, meski terkadang gampang main tangan. Dia cukup payah dalam hal yang membutuhkan jiwa seni. Haha, mengingat gambar baju yang sekadar tulisan tidak jelas. Dia pribadi yang disiplin, benar-benar kebalikan dari diriku.

Aku ingin dia menyadari perasaanku ini, tapi jangan sampai ia tahu. Sungguh penuh kontradiksi.

Semua yang kuungkapkan padamu sungguh dingin, amat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan hatiku. Ingin kuteriakkan keras-keras "Ayo kita hidup bersama!" namun aku tak dapat mengatakannya, jadi kubisikkan di dalam hati.

Oh ya, dia juga orang yang _tsundere_. Lucu sekali melihat wajahnya yang merona. Dia lebih memilih berteriak padaku, dibanding memanggilku dengan nama kecil. Aku juga kesal melihatnya dekat dengan Ninja itu–sedikit, lho!

Hmm, memikirkan rambut hitamnya yang ingin sekali kusentuh. Mata emasnya yang tajam dibingkai oleh bulu mata panjang lentik, membuat napasku tercekat. Ia segalanya yang kuinginkan dan ingin kulindungi.

Dengan senyuman bodoh aku ingin mengatakan, "aku menyukaimu." Meskipun hal itu amat sederhana, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Tidak akan.

Aku tak kan mengatakannya dengan gamblang, karena aku tak ingin ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang kucintai sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Subyek : Catatan singkat.

Dari kecil aku selalu sendiri, terlalu diam, bahkan kepada orang tuaku sendiri–atau bisa kubilang, orang tua angkat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan sesungguhnya, tapi aku tahu bahwa mereka amat menyayangiku, bahkan lebih dari yang pernah kuharapkan.

Saat aku mengetahui kenyataannya, aku tetap tenang. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku telah menyadarinya, jadi aku tetap melakukan apa yang biasa kulakukan. Tertawa bersama mereka, membantu mereka sebisaku, tersenyum pada mereka, makan bersama mereka, dan berbagai kegiatan keluarga lainnya. Itu sebelum aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Gerak-geriknya, kebodohannya, kecerobohannya, bagaimana dia bergurau bersama kedua temannya, ucapannya, dan yang terpenting senyumannya–yang kuakui terlihat dungu.

Aku teman–jika boleh dibilang begitu–yang tidak baik. Aku sering menghinanya, bahkan melawannya dengan kata-kata. Kata Ketua aku mirip denganya, sama-sama keras kepala, memiliki muka bodoh–aku tidak mau mengakui yang satu ini, tapi ya sudahlah–dan sangat menyayangi teman. Pada awalnya aku tak pernah percaya pada siapapun. Aku selalu sendiri. Bukan berarti aku nakal dan selalu menjahati temanku, tapi aku tak pernah bergantung pada siapapun. Termasuk orang tuaku, aku selalu melakukan yang kubisa. Meski terkadang kemarahan mengambil alih, atau aku yang terlalu berharga diri tinggi hingga tidak melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa bulan sejak bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kali, ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang menyelimutiku ketika bertemu dengannya. Baik dan buruk. Jantungku berdetak kencang, memacu darahku lebih cepat. Selalu kudapati diriku ingin tersenyum padanya–yang kutahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ingin kudengarkan suaranya setiap hari. Saat tak bisa bertemu dengan dirinya–sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja–perasaanku jadi kacau.

Wajahnya menyerupai diriku. Rambutnya acak-acakan agak panjang. Kulitnya lebih coklat dariku, namun senyumnya lebih manis dari siapapun. Kusadari dia lebih tinggi sedikit saat mata kami saling bertemu. Dia memiliki mata emas yang lebih gelap dari diriku, tapi terasa hangat, sampai aku hanyut ke dalamnya–aku tahu apa yang barusan kutuliskan, memang terbaca konyol.

Kemudian duniaku berhenti berputar di sekitarku. Tubuhku terasa berat, bahkan untuk berdiri. Napasku tercekat, kedua mataku tak kuat menahan air mata yang mulai membanjir keluar, bulu mataku menahannya untukku. Demi dirimu dan diriku, aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kenyataan yang kutunggu untuk kudengar. Kenyataan terburuk yang pernah kupikirkan namun tak pernah kudambakan.

Orang yang kusayangi, dia yang mengubah seluruh hidupku dari titik pertemuan kami, pemilik senyuman bodoh dan wajah yang dungu–meski terkadang dia lucu jika bodoh begitu, orang yang mampu mengubah kakiku menjadi seperti _jelly_, orang yang menangkap perhatianku tiap kali kita berpapasan, orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku adalah... saudaraku sendiri.

Kenapa aku harus menderita seperti ini dalam hidupku. Pertama kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, sendirian dalam kehangatan tidak nyata, dan sekarang tidak dapat bersama dengan orang yang amat kucintai, bahkan lebih dari yang kusadari.

Apapun yang terjadi di antara kita, segalanya, termasuk tingkah konyol diriku yang _tsundere_, pembicaraan tidak berujung, ucapan kasar, bahkan pukulan sekalipun, tidak akan kulupakan.

Meskipun kita tidak akan pernah bersama. Meskipun aku tak bisa merasakan kehangatanmu. Aku akan mengagumimu–sebagai sosok pelindung–, menyukaimu terus dan terus. Aku tak ingin bersamamu, karena perasaan ini akan menjadi lebih kuat dan tak bisa dihentikan.

Hanya karena aku sama sepertinya, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini secara blak-blakan. Tapi…

Suatu saat nanti jika kita telah dewasa, akan kukatakan perasaan terjujurku padamu, meski kau akan pergi dariku seperti sekarang ataupun nanti. Walaupun kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi padaku, jika kau benci padaku, kau boleh pergi, tidak apa.

Tidak apa, meski aku harus kehilangan cinta sekali lagi.

Asal kau bahagia, aku pun turut bahagia, Kakakku Tercinta.


End file.
